Swords & Shields Practice
by Evie-Ruby-1994
Summary: One Shot. During their usual Swords & shields practice Jay, being tired of not knowing if his feelings are returned, finally admit his feelings for Lonnie but does she return them?


**So I have had a couple of PM's asking if I would consider writing a Jay/Lonnie fic and this one shot came to mind. I hope this is the kind of thing you guys had in mind x**

During free periods, when Jay didn't have Tourney practice, you could guarantee him and Lonnie would be in the gym. They would practice their Swords & Shields moves every chance they got, which translates to Lonnie teaching Jay a move he doesn't know yet and Jay having his arse kicked. But this isn't curprising when you consider the fact that her parents are Fa mulan and Li Shang. There had only been once where Jay had managed to get the upper hand and beat Lonnie. But even that was because she was distracted by a personal issue that she wouldn't talk about.

That is what they were up to now. Lonnie was showing Jay a move he hodn't tried before and Jay was watching her. But as usual when the long haired ex-thief watches her, his mind began to wander. He had made for of Carlos for not being able to ask Jane on a date but he currently found himself in a similar predicament. He had build up a good friendship with Lonnie and didn't want to lose that, but he also wanted to be more than friends with her.

He had become so lost in thought he didn't notice Lonnie attempting a different move and he certainly didn't notice the puddle on the floor she was about to slip on. "Crap!" Lonnie exclaimed, pulling Jay from his thoughts.

It was almost like things were in slow motion for Jay. He noticed her falling and in seconds had thrown his sword aside and ran towards her, just being able to catch her before she hit the floor. "Are you okay?" The long haired Tourney played asked as he looked her over making sure she had no visible injuries or cuts from her sword.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Lonnie responded, a blush creeping it's way up her face as she noticed she was still in his arms. Jay couldn't help but think the blush made Lonnie even more beautiful and with her in his arms like this his restraint was quickly lessening.

After a couple of minutes Jay decided enough was enough. He had to know for sure one way or another. So before he lost his nerve he slowly leaned in to kiss her. The long haired teen made his intentions clear as he did, giving Lonnie more then enough time to pull away or tell him to stop. When neither of those things happened he pressed his lips gently against the brunette's and he was surprised to find that Lonnie immediately began kissing him back.

As Lonnie placed her hand on the back of Jay's neck he instinctively tightened his hold around her, making her smile into the kiss. Neither moved until air became a necessity, but even when they broke their kiss they rested their foreheads against each others. "Wow." Lonnie whispered. The pair smiled at each other lovingly. "What took you so long." She said shocking Jey.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

The long haired brunette couldn't help but roll her eyes at the VK holding her. "Really Jay? Did you think I was having these practices with you because I thought you needed to be better?" She asked and Jay's eyes widened at the realization. "I just wanted to spend more time with you and so I could try and see if you would return my feelings." She admitted with a shy smile.

"Then I'm sorry I took so long to act on my feelings." The VK said as he stood, pulling Lonnie into a standing position. Slowly Jay removed his arms from around her but as Lonnie put her weight on her feet she began to fall again and he immediately replaced his arms around her. "Lonnie? What's wrong?" He asked, worry lacing his voice as he supported her weight.

Sighing Lonnie looked at Jay. "It's my ankle, I think it's twisted." She told him. The brunette had always hated admitting she was injured or ill and she felt this couldn't have come at a worse time. She couldn't help but let out a shocked gasp at jay lifted her into his arms bridal style. "Jay! What the hell!?" She exclaimed as he began carrying her out of the room. It felt nice to be in Jay's strong, loving arms but Lonnie wasn't aboutt o admit that to him, not yet anyway.

Smiling down at her Jay responded. "I'm taking you to the nurse." He stated. "You need your ankle looked at and I know you won't go by yourself, you will put it off." The long haired ex-thief told her and Lonnie found she couldn't argue with him, because he was completely right. "Don't worry, my warrior. We'll get you sorted." Jay told her, letting the pet name he has for her slip out without meaning to and Lonnie smiled at him before resting her head on his shoulder.

 **Author's Note: So I hope you guys liked this one shot. Please review and let me know what you think x**


End file.
